From My Point Of View
by Luchy Rct
Summary: Edward tiene que llegar a tiempo para que Bella no salte del acantilado. ¿Pero qué sucede cuando hace una parada previa y se encuentra con una carta para él? ¿Y sí no llegará a tiempo para evitar que saltará? ¿Cómo la salvaría? OneShoot.


**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

En memoria a Michael Jackson.

**(1958 — 2009)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From My Point Of View****.**

_**.**__**Edward POV.**_

Bajar del avión sin poder correr a mi velocidad natural, me costo más que nunca. No me había pasado, en todos estos años, padecer tanto las diferencias entre humanos y vampiros. Generalmente envidiaba a los humanos, y con muy buenas razones, pero ahora no era así. En estos momentos estaba bien que fuera vampiro, ya que de otra forma no podría llegar a tiempo. Aunque, como defecto de mi naturaleza, ella se encontraba en esta situación.

Aleje ese pensamiento, no era el mejor momento para pensar en todos los problemas que le había causado por culpa de mi especie.

Seguí caminando a paso rápido, casi a trote, por el aeropuerto. Al salir me aleje de toda la multitud, y lejos ya del ojo humano, entre a correr. Tarde menos de diez minutos en llegar a Forks desde Seattle. No preste atención a mí alrededor, mi mente estaba concentrada en la pequeña casa del jefe Swan. Trataba de escuchar alguna señal, desde mi posición, de vida en aquella casa. Algo que me indicara que no llegaba tarde.

Para mi desgracia ni el monovolumen de Bella, ni la patrulla del Jefe Swan estaban allí.

Trepe hasta llegar a la ventana de la recamara de Bella. Mi instinto me decía por alguna razón que debía ir allí. Mi corazón, muerto, quería volver a latir. Sentía, que si fuera humano, estaría temblando y seguramente hipervetilando por la angustia y desesperación. Sentimientos que juntos podían destrozar a una persona.

Debía admitir que había echado de menos Forks. Entre a la habitación por la ventana, y al abrirla olisqueé el aroma de fresias y fresas que caracterizaban a Bella. Por lo que mis sentidos me informaban, no hacía más de unos pocos minutos que se había marchado. Quise matarme, sin tan sólo hubiese llegado unos minutos antes…

No mire la habitación. Seguramente todo debía estar igual que meses atrás, conocía a Bella lo suficiente como para saber aquello. Mi mente la recordaba a la perfección.

Me agache frente a la tabla del piso en donde había guardado todo lo que la hiciera recordarme. Mi mano titubeo, sin pensar muy bien en la lluvia de recuerdos que me caerían, la levante.

Allí solo estaba el CD partido. Bella había hallado mi escondite, había encontrado los recuerdos de nuestro pasado y había descubierto lo débil que podía llegar a ser.

Me levante y busque _algo_, sin saber con seguridad que ese _algo_ estuviera allí. Sonreí, sin emoción, cuando encontré una carta dirigida a mí en el escritorio de Bella.

Cuando la tome en mis manos quise llorar. A juzgar por lo que había visto – el CD partido y ahora la carta – Bella debía de odiarme. No es como si no tuviese motivos suficientes o no lo esperara, pero el saberlo a ciencia cierta en vez de ser sólo una suposición… Dolió. Mucho.

La agonía se esparció por todo mi cuerpo ante aquella conclusión. Era una agonía física y emocional, mayor de la que había sentido todos estos meses. Era, sin lugar a dudas, un dolor que alentaría a cualquiera a quitarse la _vida_.

La ininteligible caligrafía de mi amada manchaba una hoja vieja y arrugada, marcada por el dobladillo. Al abrirla vi las gotas de agua salada que en su momento habían escapado de sus hermosos ojos chocolates. Y note, sin mucho esfuerzo, que las lágrimas que corrían la tinta, eran recientes.

Tome aire, simplemente por inercia, y sabiendo que el tiempo seguía su curso y mi enemigo, empece a leerla.

Mi pecho se apretó de angustia.

Bella me seguía amando, no me odiaba. No comprendía como podía seguir haciéndolo. Ella misma decía, en la carta, que sabía que volvería – aunque se había confundido en las razones. La había matado en vida y, aún así, ella no me culpaba completamente.

Algo de aquella carta me había sorprendido en sobremanera ¿Por qué Jacob Black la había abandonado? El invierno pasado, él mostraba verdaderos sentimientos hacía ella, incluso hasta pensé en él como una competencia. Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ya no la quería? Acaso, ¿Por qué había alguien más en su vida, aparte de Bella?

No.

Supe, por intuición, que no era por aquello. Era aún más sencillo. Jacob Black la había abandonado por la misma razón que lo había hecho yo. Él seguramente había llevado acabo su transformación a licántropo como sus antepasados. Como todos los Quileutes. Aunque nuestras razones eran diferentes, todas conllevaban a que éramos un peligro para ella.

No podía creer la mala suerte de Bella, con tantos humanos detrás de ella, a Bella se le tenía que ocurrir ir a buscar lo que era inalcanzable. Lo prohibido.

_En busca de una tentación peligrosa._

Volví a la realidad y me maldije por ser tan idiota ¡Jesús! Yo había regresado a Forks por la sencilla razón de que Bella estaba a punto de saltar de un acantilado ¡Un acantilado! ¡Y yo seguía retrazándome con cosas sin sentido para el momento!

Salí corriendo hacía La Push. Un territorio prohibido para los vampiros. Un lugar donde mi amada estaba y no me importaba romper tratados para salvarla. Era, al menos, lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo el daño que le había causado.

Corrí con fuerzas, con tantas como cuando había ido al aeropuerto. Ignore el ardor en mi garganta al oler una esencia demasiado conocida. Más bien dos. La de Bella y la de… Tanya. ¡Ella nunca había dejado los estados!

No le di importancia y continúe con mi labor.

Corrí, corrí y corrí.

Me detuve en seco cuando me detuve en la playa. Vislumbre el monovolumen de Bella.

_¡No, por favor, no!_ Suplique en mi mente.

Me detuve de golpe frente al viejo Chevy. El calor de Bella seguía allí.

_Debió de salir hacía apenas unos segundos_, divagué.

Mi cuerpo estaba preso de la adrenalina, de la impaciencia.

Recorrí con mi vista el lugar. Desesperado por encontrarla. Una fuerte tormenta se avecinaba…

Mis ojos se frenaron sin aviso. La vi, hermosa como la recordaba. Sus cabellos flameaban por el aire frío. Estaba parada sobre sus dedos en la punta del acantilado. Mis ojos se abrieron con miedo.

-¡No!.- grite, corriendo con velocidad vampirica hacía ella.

No llegue a tiempo. Aún así no me detuve a ver como caía. Sin necesidad de meditación, me lance tras ella.

La caída se me hizo eterna. Bella se sumergió en el agua segundos antes que yo, y en esos segundos pensé que jamás chocaría contra el mar.

El impacto de mi cabeza al golpear contra el agua fría y helada, me habría dolido de ser humano. Trate de buscarla bajo el agua, pero me fue inútil. No porque mi vista me lo impidiera, de hecho era muy buena. Pero por culpa de la tormenta que se avecinaba y por el impacto de nuestras caídas, el mar estaba hecho una furia.

Salía a la superficie, deseando que Bella también lo hubiese hecho.

Después de pensar en millones de forma de cómo acabar con mi existencia si no la hallaba, encontré su remera verde flotando en la superficie, pero no veía su cuerpo.

Me sumergí otra vez, y bajo el agua la encontré. Su sangre, saliendo de la herida de su cabeza, se esparcía por el agua. Aunque hacía tiempo ya que no me alimentaba, su sangre no me provoco un frenesí. De hecho ni siquiera la olí.

Nade hasta ella y la tome entre mis brazos, impulsándonos hacía la superficie.

La recosté en la orilla. Toque su pecho e intente que reaccionara con el método que se enseñaba en primeros auxilios. Sabía que era inútil y que sólo había una solución, pero quería intentar.

¡Dios, no respiraba! ¡Iba a perderla! ¿Qué bebía hacer? ¡Jesús! ¿Qué hacía para mantenerla con _vida_?

Solloce con todas mis fuerzas, ella no podía abandonarme…

… y no lo haría. Mande a la mierda los métodos humanos. Era egoísta de mi parte no dejar que ella me abandonara después de que yo lo había hecho. Pero simplemente no podía dejar que ello pasará.

No había nada en que pensar. Actué por instinto y la mordí en la yugular. Su sangre pasando por mi garganta era similar a una droga, pero supe cuando detenerme. Al igual que lo había hecho cuando la salve de James.

Sufrí al ver a Bella sufrir de dolor, en especial sabiendo que ella ya no quería sentirlo. Que todo esto que había hecho, había sido justamente para no sufrir más. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué había hecho? ¡La había condenado!

-¡Bella! ¡Aguanta! ¡Te amo!.- solloce con desesperación.

Luego de ello, Bella dejo de retorcerse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡**Holis **gente** linda**!** Bueno **aquí** les dejo la continuación del **OneShoot** 'Aullidos de Muerte' Acá es cuando Edward llega por fin al rescate de Bella, así que ya no hay más dudas de quién la había salvado.

**Gracias**por leer, y me harían **más que feliz** si dejaron un **hermoso RR,** sepan que son los **alimentos** de los escritores, **sin ellos no** podemos escribir **:(**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

5


End file.
